


Cotton Candy Mouth

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Scott. Party. Drugged. Derek to the rescue.





	Cotton Candy Mouth

The air was a sweet mix of hot and heavy. Of sweating body’s mixed with perfume and hard liquor. Scott felt like drowning in it. His body was too warm and his muscles weighted tons. The loud music and joyful laughter got all mingled together with the blur before his eyes, making his heart race and his stomach drop until his mouth was already watering. “I.. I need .. sick!” His mouth wasn’t working. A huge ball of cotton candy had taken its place, Scott was sure if it. “Shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” A voice near his ear said and Scott's head nodded along in a lazy move. Only then he noticed the other body beside his own, half carrying, half dragging him up the stairs.

And then they were up. And then he was down. Laying on something soft with something heavy on top of him. It was hard to breath and he was too hot, his t-shirt sticking uncomfortable against his skin. Something warm and wet was pressed against his cotton candy mouth but Scott wasn’t mad about it. Everybody liked cotton candy. “You are making this far too easy.” Someone said as cold air hit his chest, making him shiver. Then something warm was touching him. And he suddenly knew that this wasn’t right. He didn’t want someone touching him. Not without his shirt on. Not down his pants. It didn’t feel good.

Wriggling his body to get the other to leave didn’t do him any good. His cheek burned in the shape of the others hand and tears blurred his vision even more. “No no no stop no!” His mouth worked, spilling word over word, to make the other understand, to make him stop. But the hands never stilled. Never heeded his words.

Until they did. The movement was so sudden, Scott didn’t even realize people were storming into the room. One moment he was fighting against touching, groping hands and another he was pulled into a firm embrace by Derek, telling him that everything would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Steter version on my tumblr /auriette <33
> 
>  
> 
> maybe unbetad? I don't really remember, its been a while >_<


End file.
